Forced Fix
by klainehairkink
Summary: Fic request: Karofsky and gang corner Kurt one night and shave a nasty word into his hair. Blaine finds it latter the next day and offers to help fix it for him.


It was 10am Saturday morning when Blaine received a phone call from Burt, asking him to come over because Kurt didn't seem like himself and he was worried.

"He came home from doing his Christmas shopping last night and didn't say anything, just kept his head down and went straight up to his room, he didn't even come down for dinner. You guys didn't have a fight did you?", Burt asked, sounding concerned. He knew that Blaine and Kurt had been at the mall together yesterday afternoon, but Blaine left early for a dentist appointment and Kurt wanted to continue shopping for Blaine's present.

"No Burt, we didn't fight. I even kissed him goodbye", Blaine replied as he grabbed his keys from the table in the entrance way, "I'm on my way over right now".

"Thanks kid"

"See you soon Burt".

"He's up in his room Blaine", Burt answered the question without it being asked when Blaine appeared at the door later that morning.

Blaine just nodded and rushed straight up the stairs. He knocked twice and waited for a reply.

"Come in", he heard Kurt call softly from the other side. Blaine pushed the door open and moved quietly inside before closing it and turning to face Kurt.

Kurt was sitting up on his bed, fully dressed and reading. His dark wash jeans clung perfectly to his long legs and his navy blue Henley fit tight across his chest. Today he was also wearing a dark blue beanie. His bangs were styled perfectly so the flicked up over the edge of the beanie, and the back of it was pulled low over his neck.

"Hey you", Blaine said softly as he made his way over to the bed and sat down against Kurt's thighs, placing his hand on the one closest and slowly moving it back and forwards.

"Hey", Kurt smiled at the intimate touch. It was things like this that he enjoyed; the little things that Blaine did that made his stomach go all swirly.

"Your dad called", Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's eyes with a puzzling look, "He was worried about you. He said you came home from the mall last night upset and didn't come out of your room?", Blaine moved so he was sitting between Kurt's thighs, Kurt automatically wrapped his legs over Blaine's and now each of Blaine's hands were slowly rubbing up both of Kurt's thighs, "What happened?", Kurt just shook his head.

"Doesn't matter", he whispered. Blaine just shook his head.

"Kurt if you're upset then it does matter. It matters to me", Blaine leaned forward and took Kurt's face in his hands, "I love you and I don't like to see you hurting", he moved slowly and pressed their lips together. He went to pull away but Kurt followed him. Using more pressure and teasing Blaine's bottom lip with his tongue. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and moved his hands so they were now resting on the back of Kurt's neck, brushing the edge of the beanie he was wearing. His fingers began to roam, pushing slowly past the layer of wool and they stopped, just as suddenly as Kurt did. Blaine pulled back and met Kurt's eyes. They were no longer calm and relaxed, they were now blown wide and full of fear and panic.

"Kurt?", Blaine whispered, "Kurt what?", he couldn't form words. Where he thought his fingers would meet Kurt's soft brown hair, they met patches of skin, the hair so short that it was prickly. That's when the first tear fell down Kurt's cheek, "Can I?", Blaine asked and Kurt slowly nodded. Blaine moved and took Kurt's beanie off, discarding it to the side. A puzzled look crossed his face because, from the front nothing was different, it was when Kurt moved and turned around that Blaine felt his stomach catch in his throat.

There, shaved into the back of Kurt's head, was the word 'FAG'. Each letter beginning at the base of his hairline and moving up to end near the middle of his head, each about 3 inches long.

"Oh baby, what happened?", Blaine asked when Kurt turned back to face him. He saw that Kurt was now crying and pulled him in so Kurt's head was resting on his shoulder, face pressed into his neck.

"Karofsky", Kurt answered, "Him and his friends saw us say goodbye yesterday afternoon. They cornered me later on, after I'd finished shopping and was heading back to my car. the section of the parking garage that I was in was empty and they were there and they were telling me who disgusting we are and how everyone should know what I am and then they did that. Azimo held me down while some other guy grabbed my hair and held my head still and it was horrible Blaine", Kurt cried harder, clearly traumatised by what had happened yesterday, "I could hear the clippers coming closer and then there was nothing I could do. It happened so fast , but yet I felt like everything was moving in slow motion", he sobbed again against Blaine's neck. Blaine continued to rub soothing circles on Kurt's back, trying to help him calm down, "Thankfully I had bought that beanie earlier, it was going to be for you, but I pulled it on and when I got home I just came straight up here. I didn't want dad to know because he would have freaked out and gone to find those guys and I just couldn't deal with that last night"

"But Kurt, they assaulted you. They can get into a lot of trouble for that", Blaine felt Kurt nod into his neck.

"I know, but I last night I just wanted to be alone", now it was Blaine's turn to nod. The two of them sat like that for another fifteen minutes before Blaine asked the question that was on both of their minds, "What are you going to do now?" he asked as his fingers brushed along one of the prickly spots at the base of Kurt's neck.

"I'm not going into my usual salon to get it fixed", Kurt replied, "I don't want anyone seeing me like this", he sniffed and wiped his nose against his sleeve.

"What if I did it?", Blaine questioned as he kissed the top of Kurt's head, "I've seen enough episodes of Tabitha's Salon Takeover to know what I'd be doing and that way you won't have to leave your room, let alone the house", Blaine smiled down at Kurt. Kurt sniffed once more before nodding slowly.

"Ok", he answered quietly, "Ok, you can do", he smiled softly back up at Blaine before pressing their lips together quickly.

"Alright then, follow me", Blaine sat Kurt up and got off the bed before turning back around to pull Kurt up to, "Come on you, the sooner we do this, the sooner you can stop worrying", Blaine lead Kurt by the hand into the adjoining bathroom and sat Kurt down in front of his vanity unit, "Where is your kit?", Kurt gestured to the bottom draw and Blaine pulled it out with a sound of triumph, "Shirt off or towel on?", Blaine asked.

"Shirt off", Kurt uttered, Blaine nodded as he grasped base of Kurt's shirt and helped him lift it over his head. Kurt shuddered at the sudden loss of heat, but relaxed when it was suddenly replaced with Blaine wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I promise I won't take too long", he whispered into Kurt's ear, "I don't want you to get too cold", he finished as he pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's earlobe before opening the kit.

Inside he found Kurt's scissors, comb, clippers and an array of attachments; he wouldn't need many of those though, given how short the pieces of Kurt's hair had been shaved. He uncoiled the cord and plugged the clippers in.

"You ok?", he asked Kurt, Kurt gulped before nodding.

"Yeah, just a little nervous", he confessed.

"I promise I'll be gentle", Blaine smiled into the mirror as he snapped on the attachment which he would start with, before taking the back of Kurt's hair shorter and shorter, "Ready?", he asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine switched on the clippers in his hand. They came to life, giving off a soft, low humming noise. Blaine brought them up to Kurt's hairline before slowly taking them up the back of Kurt's head. He felt Kurt shudder under his hand resting on Kurt's shoulder, and squeezed it gently, to let him know that he had him.

He took the clippers all the way to Kurt's crown before flicking away the cut hair that had collected in them. He did this all the way around Kurt's head before switching off the clippers and changing to another attachment, this one would cut Kurt's hair even shorter.

He switched them back on again and repeated the process, not taking them as high as before and slowly began blending the new shorter hair with the previously cut hair.

Once Blaine had finished with that attachment, he looked up to smile at Kurt in the mirror, only to see a few stray tears trailing down Kurt's cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?", he asked as he turned Kurt around in the chair and leant down to meet Kurt's eye level. He raised his hands and swiped Kurt's tears away with his thumbs.

"It's nothing", Kurt mumbled as he shook his head.

"Hey, it's obviously not nothing if you're crying", he ducked in for a quick kiss, hoping to make Kurt smile.

"I don't deserve you", Kurt whispered, now it was Blaine's turn to shake his head.

"Don't talk like that babe"

"You're so perfect and then here I am, getting jumped and having words shaved into my head", Blaine shook his head again.

"No, please don't talk like that, this wasn't your fault. It had nothing to do with you. You are perfect and precious and I love you. It was those assholes who did this, they're the ones who are worthless. Ok?", Kurt nodded, "I love you"

"I love you too", he answered and pressed his lips against Blaine's again.

"Can I finish?", Blaine asked, gesturing to the clippers still in his hands. Kurt nodded again, "Ok, shouldn't be too much longer with these".

He turned Kurt back around and switched the clippers back on, using an even smaller attachment. Again, he didn't take them as high and he was finished quicker than before. For the last section he removed the attachment and replaced them back at Kurt's hairline. He began slowly moving them upwards, cutting the remaining pieces of Kurt's hair right down to his scalp. It was the only option given how they had shaved the words in obviously with no attachment on whatever they used. Kurt shuddered again as the cool metal met his head.

Blaine slowly made pass after pass, back up Kurt's head, and the letters began to slowly disappear. Once Blaine was satisfied with the way that he had blended each layer into the other he switched the clippers off for good.

"I'm just going to trim the top and little bit, so it evens out", he smiled back at Kurt in the mirror. Kurt nodded again as Blaine picked up the scissors and began working his way through the back and moving forward. Now Kurt could feel the cut hairs flutter down onto his shoulders, making him squirm slightly as they tickled on their way down to the floor. Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine in the mirror, his boyfriend concentrating on the task at hand.

"There, I think I'm done. What do you think?", he asked as he brushed the remaining hairs off of Kurt's shoulders. Kurt took a minute to just look at himself in the mirror. Blaine had done an incredible job. Obviously he had had cut the back and sides much shorter than Kurt had ever dared to go, and he had trimmed his top layers so that there wouldn't be too much of a contrast between the different lengths, but it looked good.

"It's different", he commented.

"Oh god, you hate it don't you? I'm so sorry Kurt, I'm sorry, I –", Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

"Blaine, sweetie, stop please. It's different, but I like it. Obviously it's shorter than I would ever think to go, but you did such a good job", Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt back.

"I think that you kind of look like Ryan Gosling in _Crazy Stupid Love_ and he was pretty hot in that movie", Blaine muttered as he kiss along Kurt's jaw, "Can I try something?", Kurt nodded. Blaine moved both of his hands to rest along the base of Kurt's neck, before cupping his hands and running them up over Kurt's newly shorn hair. Both boys let out low moans and groans at the contact.

"Blaine, do that again", Kurt breathed. Blaine didn't say anything, he just did as he was told, running his hands again up the back of Kurt's head, his short hair feeling amazing under his finger tips.

"Kurt, shower, now", Blaine grunted against Kurt's neck, where he was trying to mouth and suck down to Kurt's collarbone, but was having difficulty as they were both shaking with excitement at the new feeling of Kurt's hair.

"Blaine, don't stop touching", Kurt moaned, trying to bring Blaine's lips back up to his own.

"One question?", Blaine whispered against Kurt's cheek, before he planted a quick kiss there, Kurt hummed in response, "What are we going to tell your Dad?".

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it", Kurt replied before pulling both of them, fully clothed, under the spray of Kurt's shower.

**Please feel free to head to my tumblr and request a fic.**

**Let your weird hairkink fantasies out in my ask box and I'll try my best to fill them for you :)**


End file.
